criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mohammad Souleyman
Sultanistan's Royal Highness, Mohammad Ben Khalid Souleyman, Crowned Prince of Sultanistan, was one of the suspects during the investigation of the murder of his father, Crowned King Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman of Sultanistan, in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Profile Mohammad is a 7-year old crowned prince from the Souleyman royal family of Sultanistan who wears a white keffiyeh and a dark colored thobe and wears a pashmina around his neck. Mohammad is known to be superstitious, wears riding boots, and smokes water pipe. Role in Case(s) Mohammad was a blood relative of the Sultanistan Royal Family. Mohammad was first seen complaining the boredom of the Mayor's speech. After King Khalid Souleyman was slain at the Grimsborough Horse Riding League, Officer Jones mentioned that Mohammad must be questioned with care since he was now the king. Mohammad told the team that they needed to address him as "Your Highness", however his behavior was far from being in par with all kings before Mohammad. Mohammad didn't want visitors in his room, so the team had to hack the lock to access Mohammad's room for more clues, specifically a royal decree belonging to Hilda Tipton. Mohammad's immaturity towards the team not to mention a possible collapse in the Sultanistan oil market made him declare an oil embargo to conserve oil live on TV, and gave Grimsborough 24 hours to apprehend the killer or all business relations between America and Sultanistan would be shut down on Mohammad's orders. Mohammad was approached by the team again when they found a cheat sheet Mohammad used for the oil embargo declaration. Mohammad wanted to go home but the team demanded his cooperation at all costs, and even admitted that Hilda helped him out with political speeches to ensure that he acted professional even at 7 years of age. Mohammad didn't want to talk and demanded the team to find the killer at once. Given Mohammad's unwillingness to talk to the team and helping the police with its inquiries, the team had to talk to Hilda to reason Mohammad, hoping that Mohammad won't do anything funny. At the climax of the investigation, Hilda was revealed to be the one liable for the murder, even going far to lie to Mohammad to gain his trust. Mohammad then took some time to thank the team for putting Hilda in custody by International Authorities, and opted to sign some oil contracts before returning to Sultanistan to avert an oil embargo he proposed. Even though he now had to bear the burden of his father's duties too soon, he told the team that as he grew up, he would be a sensible head of state like his father was. Trivia *Mohammad is the youngest suspect in the game, being 7 years of age (1 year junior to Isaac Hersberger and Sarah Mills). *Mohammad and Sarah are the lightest suspects in the game at 57 lbs (26kg). *Mohammad, Isaac, and Sarah are the shortest suspects in the game, all standing at 4'1" tall. Case Appearances *All the King's Horses (Case #49) OG_SUS_49_602.png mr.souleyman.jpg King & Son.png|Mohammad and his father, Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman. Sultanistan.png|Sultanistan, Mohammad's kingdom. Mohammad Souleyman.png|Mohammad in the Chapter 3 image. BugsBunny.png|BunnyBot, Mohammad's favorite toy. Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters